Inevitable
by Meems-ishikawa
Summary: un amor que ni ellos pueden controlar.ryo y rika se hacen novios pero...surgen unos cuantos problemas. entren!xfas! pam ya lo pusee!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos volvi a redactar este fic espero que este mejor

*digimon no me pertnece buuu....

* * *

**Inevitable**

Estaban todos los digielegidos en el digimundo, pero como siempre Rika peleando con Ryo

Ryo cállate, me estresas-dijo Rika muy alterada

¿Por qué siempre eres así?-se retiro Ryo

Ryo siente algo por Rika pero ella aun no lo sabe y tampoco sabe que siente por él.

En la noche todos ya estaban durmiendo en la cueva menos una chica pelirroja

Ryo…-susurro Rika

Lo quieres ¿no?-pregunto Jury

¿Qué?-se desconcertó Rika

Vamos no tienes porque negarlo, te gusta Ryo-explico Jury

Jury que te sucede, estás loca no me gusta-se defendió Rika

Ok, estoy loca, pero tu enamorada lo sé y nada me va hacer cambiar de parecer se nota en tus ojos, cuando discutes con él ¡lo quieres y no lo aceptas!-concreto Jury-hasta mañana-se despidió

Espera… ¿cómo se lo digo?-pregunto Rika

Lo que te salga del corazón ¡tú puedes Rika!-alentó Jury

Creo que tienes razón se lo voy a decir ahora mismo, gracias Jury-dijo Rika

Ryo…-intento despertarlo

Un ratito más…-dijo Ryo aun dormido

¡Ryo!-dijo bajito pero muy molesta

¡Hay!-se asusto Ryo- Rika… ¿Rika?

Sígueme-ordeno Rika caminando hacia la salida

Cuando ya estaban afuera Rika comenzó

Ryo…quería decirte que…-Rika estaba muy nerviosa, a sus catorce años nunca había hecho esto. Caminaba por todas partes; que no vio una rama y se cayó rodando; pero no se dio cuenta que Ryo y ella cayeron juntos hasta chocar con un arbusto

¿Estás bien?-se preocupo Ryo

Si-y al instante se paro

¿Ahora como regresamos?-preguntó Ryo-está muy alto

Debe de haber un camino-dijo Rika _se había dado cuenta que no le dijo lo que sentía_

Todavía es de noche será mejor que busquemos ese camino en la mañana-sugirió Ryo

Todos se van a preocupar hay que buscarlo, vamos-dijo Rika comenzando a caminar

Pero ni siquiera tenemos una linterna-explico Ryo

¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta de eso-dijo Rika

No estamos para ironías, Rika ponte seria-se molesto Ryo

Ok, pero que carácter-se burlo Rika

Ryo ya no soporto mas las burlas de Rika, que la agarro del brazo y la empujo contra un árbol acorralándola

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Rika con miedo

Esto me pasa-dijo Ryo y pasó a besarla posesivamente

¡Su…suéltame!-grito Rika intentado empujarlo, pero Ryo ponía toda su fuerza para seguir besándola-¿Ryo que te pasa? suéltame-dijo entre sollozos

Perdóname….-dijo Ryo separándose de inmediato de Rika

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-grito Rika

Porque te amo, ya no lo soporto mas, si aguanto todos tus gritos, sarcasmos y burlas es por eso, porque te amo-declaro Ryo

Ryo…-susurro Rika, corrió hasta Ryo para abrazarlo

Rika…-dijo Ryo para corresponder al abrazo

Yo también te amo Ryo por eso te desperté te lo iba a decir pero nos caímos-confeso Rika

Corrección te caíste y yo te agarre y caímos juntos-dijo Ryo mirándola

Al final da lo mismo ¿no crees? pero ese no es el punto-dijo Rika

Tienes razón, lo que importa es que nos amamos ¿no?-dijo Ryo sonriendo

Obvio-dijo Rika y lo beso de improviso

Henry se despertó y no vio ni a Rika ni a Ryo y se preocupo tanto que tuvo que despertar a los demás

¿Dónde estarán?-pregunto Takato con mucho sueño

¿Se habrán perdido?-pregunto Henry

Puede ser. Hay que dejarlos solos-dijo Jury despreocupada

Tú sabes algo-descubrió Henry

¿Yo? No jaja que gracioso Henry-dijo jury escapando para volver a dormir

Y qué me dices-pregunto Ryo

¿De qué?-Rika se puso tensa

De qué ¿si quieres estar conmigo?-pregunto Ryo poniéndose al frente de Rika

A… etto…-Ryo la miro-¡que si!-grito Rika besándolo

Me habías asustado-dijo Ryo

Jaja lo siento. ¡Mira! No vez te dije que podía haber un camino-dijo Rika señalando

Siempre tienes razón-

Caminaron bastante hasta llegar a la cueva, estaban muy cansados.

¿Donde estaban?-pregunto Takato

Es que nos perdimos-dijo Rika

¿Juntos? que raro-dijo Takato

Por casualidad, nos podemos ir a nuestro mundo-pidió Rika

Ok-dijeron todos

Cuando ya estaban en el mundo real Ryo y Rika no sabían cómo actuar, pero no les importo y estuvieron mirándose y sonriéndose. Todos lo notaron

Henry ¿por qué Ryo y Rika se miran tanto?-pregunto Takato

Debe haber sucedido algo mientras se perdieron-contesto Henry

Creo que están-intervino Jury

¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Ryo

De que ustedes dos…-jury le tapo la boca

¿De que nosotros qué?-pregunto Rika-habla Takato

De que ustedes dos no están discutiendo-dijo Henry

Que tarde es, me tengo que ir, bye-se despidió Rika

Si yo también me voy-dijo Ryo y se fue por el camino contrario

Sospechosos…-dijo Henry

Al día siguiente hacía mucho calor el cielo estaba hermoso.

Rika llego temprano y encontró a Ryo en el salón

Ryo se acerco a ella para saludarla, pero ella lo rechazo

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ryo

Nada-dijo fríamente Rika

Como que nada esa actitud frente a tu enamorado es extraña-dijo Ryo seriamente

Ryo es mejor que…terminemos-dijo Rika igual de fría

¿Qué? estás bromeando ¿verdad?-intento no preocuparse

No, es lo mejor Ryo-dijo Rika a punto de llorar y se fue del salón.

El salón comenzó a llenarse alumno tras alumno

¿Ryo qué te pasa?-pregunto su mejor amigo Takato

Nada Takato déjame en paz-dijo Ryo molesto

Solo quiero ayudarte soy tu amigo ¿no? Dime que sucedió-informo Takato

Rika termino conmigo

Entonces si estaban, pero son cosas que pasan después te va a venir a rogar-dijo Takato como si fuera lo más normal

No Takato la vi muy segura, creo que es mejor así-se resigno Ryo

De repente jury sabe, le voy a preguntar, tranquilo-dijo Takato para calmarlo

Perdóname Ryo pero es lo mejor-pensó Rika

Jury tu sabes ¿qué paso entre Ryo y Rika?-pregunto Takato

Si… pero no te puedo contar-contesto Jury

Por favor Jury, Ryo está muy mal es la primera vez que lo veo así-suplico Takato

Está bien…ayer me llamo Rika y me conto que estaba con Ryo, y que hoy le iba a terminar porque va a viajar con su mamá por dos meses y no quiere que Ryo la esté esperando tanto tiempo, ella se va dentro de una semana-conto Jury

Pero Ryo la quiere y la esperaría-hablo Takato

Yo le dije lo mismo, pero ella es muy orgullosa y no quiere una relación a distancia-comento Jury

Se lo tengo que contar a Ryo si no va a estar llorando-comento Takato

Pero ten cuidado como se lo vas a decir-agrego por ultimo Jury

* * *

dejen reviews por fas...bye


	2. Chapter 2

En clase de literatura Takato intentaba hablar con Ryo, pero él estaba con la mirada perdida

Ryo…Ryo… ¡Ryo!-grito Takato

¿Qué pasa?-también gritando

Esos dos alumnos salgan del salón-ordenó la profesora

Pero…-Ryo intento aclarar las cosas pero no funciono

Pero nada salga de mi clase o quiere ir a dirección

Los dos alumnos salieron y ahí Takato aprovecho

Gracias Takato-dijo con sarcasmo Ryo

Ni siquiera estabas atento a la clase-se defendió Takato

¿Que querías decirme?-pregunto Ryo para cambiar de tema

Que Rika no termino contigo porque quisiera si no porque se va del país por dos meses y no quería que tu estés con ella pudiendo tener a otra chica a tu lado-explico Takato

Si ella piensa que no la esperaría es porque cree que no la quiero lo suficiente-concreto Ryo

Pero ella te quiere-dijo Takato

Ya no importa Takato y gracias-comento Ryo-ahora vuelvo-se fue caminando por el pasillo

Espera…intento detenerlo Takato pero Ryo no le hizo caso

Déjalo Takato tú hiciste lo que pudiste…

Que se supone que debo hacer ahora, la quiero, pero ella no confió en mí y eso me molesto mucho, solo tengo que esperar…-pensó Ryo

Takato voltio para ver quien le hablaba y se trataba de Jury

Tienes razón-hablo el muchacho-Jury quería decirte que…

¿Qué cosa Takato? no me asustes- comento Jury

Que yo se que tú me ves como un amigo, pero yo no yo te veo como algo, lo que quiero decir es que te quiero Jury-se declaro Takato

Nunca saques conclusiones porque yo también te quiero Takato-dijo Jury sonriendo y corriendo a los brazos de Takato

¿De verdad?-pregunto Takato

Te amo-dijo Jury y se besaron pero no duraron mucho ya que tenían miedo que un profesor los vea y les mande un reporte

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Takato

Ya te di la respuesta, ahora me voy a clases, te quiero-se despidió Jury

Ya era salida Rika se fue corriendo a su casa no quería hablar con nadie, llego asu casa y se encerró en su cuarto, durmió dos horas porque su celular la interrumpió

¿Alo?-dijo Rika

Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Ryo

Rika le colgó el teléfono. Ella volteo a ver su balcón y tocaron, sé asusto porque pensaba que era un ladrón vio bien y era Ryo. Le abrió porque si no lo hacia se iba a matar.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesta

Para que veas que realmente te quiero y necesito una explicación-dijo Ryo entrando

No hay nada que explicar vete por favor-suplico Rika

Porque no me dijiste que te ibas del país no te costaba nada decírmelo entre los dos encontraríamos una solución-comento Ryo tristemente

Yo pensé que te cansarías de mi son dos meses ¿entiendes? dos meses sin vernos y eso no sería justo para ti-explico Rika

Yo te esperare, te amo, la distancia no importa-dijo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla-quiero pasar estos últimos días contigo

Yo también te quiero-dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

Pero vas a volver para el baile de fin de año ¿verdad?

Obvio-dijo Rika-Ryo ya es muy tarde es mejor que te vayas-sugirió Rika

Está bien, mañana nos vemos-dijo y beso a Rika, ella correspondió.

Al día siguiente en clase de historia Henry le pidió un gran favor a Rika

Rika ayúdame a sacarle celos a Alice

¿Estás loco?-pregunto espantada

Eres la única por favor-pidió Henry

Ok…-acepto Rika

Gracias eres la mejor amiga que uno pueda tener-dijo Henry

Soy tu mejor amiga-dijo Rika-comencemos

Henry se puso al costado de Rika, Ryo los vio pero no dijo nada, Rika se estaba riendo mucho con las tonterías que decía Henry

Henry Alice no voltea-dijo Rika

¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Henry

Alice, ¿me prestas tu cuaderno para copiar las preguntas?-pregunto Rika

Lo siento Rika no las copie-dijo Alice "_no te lo voy a prestar"_

Ok gracias-dijo Rika-no vez nuestro plan está funcionando

Si tú lo dices-Henry no estaba seguro

Nonaka y Wong salgan del salón en este momento-ordeno el profesor

Todo el salón comenzó a hablar de ellos decían que eran pareja

Rika no sabía qué hacer así que Henry la agarro de la mano y salieron

Ryo se molesto por el acto que hizo Henry

Rika no quería causarte problemas, lo siento mucho-se disculpo Henry

No te preocupes son cosas que suceden pero Ryo vio cuando me agarraste de la mano y vi su expresión estaba molesto

Yo voy a hablar con él no te preocupes-dijo Henry y abrazo a Rika- gracias por la ayuda

No tienes porque agradecerme soy tu mejor amiga era lo mínimo que podía hacer-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

¡Rika!-dijo

Ryo yo…no es lo que tu piensas-dijo Rika

Ryo te está diciendo la verdad-intervino Henry

Tú no te metas-ordeno Ryo

Me meto porque te estás molestando con Rika por nada

Los vi y eso me basta-dijo y se fue

Termino la clase de historia y sonó la campana del recreo

Rika busco a Ryo para aclarar todo

¡Ryo espera!-dijo Rika

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ryo fríamente

No es lo tú crees-dijo Rika

Te escucho…

Lo que paso es que a Henry le gusta Alice y me pidió que lo ayude a sacarle celos y lo conseguimos y empezamos a conversar el profesor nos dijo que salgamos yo no sabía qué hacer porque todos estaban murmurando y Henry me agarro la mano y nada mas- explico Rika

¿Y el abrazo?-pregunto Ryo

Por agradecimiento

Hasta donde yo estoy enterado solo se dan las gracias y ya-dijo Ryo

Eres un celoso él es mi mejor amigo-dijo Rika enojada

Lo siento así soy yo

Qué pena…no me gusta la gente como tu

Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo-dijo Ryo decidido

¿Me estas terminando?-pregunto Rika indignada

Tómalo como quieras-dijo y se fue

Rika se fue al patio y se encontró con Henry

¡Henry!-dijo Rika entre sollozos abrazándolo

¿Qué paso?-se preocupo Henry

Ryo me pidió tiempo-dijo Rika llorando

Lo siento Rika es mi culpa, pero lo voy a solucionar ya regreso-se disponía a irse

No, no te vayas por favor tú no tienes culpa de nada, el es un celoso

Todo va a estar bien-dijo Henry

Alice, Takato y jury vieron cuando Rika abrazo a Henry, Alice se puso triste. Después de unos minutos llego Ryo.

¿Ryo podríamos hablar?-pregunto Alice

Claro-acepto el muchacho y fueron a caminar

Yo se que a ti te gusta Rika y estas con ella pero si están ¿porque ella abraza Henry?-pregunto Alice

Ya no estoy Rika y lo que haga o deje de hacer no me interesa. Alice a ti te gusta Henry ¿verdad?

Si…-dijo sonrojada-no me gusta que lo abraze

Hoy termine con Rika y lo que te dije hace un momento fue mentira, también me molesta que la abraze

Hay una cosa que podemos hacer-insinuó Alice

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto confundido

Sacarle celos tu me entiendes nosotros dos…-sugirió Alice

Pero sería muy injusto que yo haga eso después que yo le termine

¿Y era justo que ella se abraze con otros cuando estaba contigo?-pregunto Alice

Tienes razón…acepto tu propuesta

En clase de matemática

Alumnos van a trabajar en parejas para resolver los ejercicios-explico el profesor-solo son treinta ejercicios, no se preocupen

Son muchos y nos queda poco tiempo-se quejo un alumno

¿Y qué esperan? Júntense-dijo el profesor para sentarse en su escritorio

Todos se juntaron, Takato se junto con Jury, Rika con Henry y Ryo con Alice

¿Rika los viste?-pregunto Henry

Si…tranquilo Henry que no te afecte-dijo Rika haciendo su tarea

Ryo estaba muy cerca de Alice y eso a Henry le molestaba mucho.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba que era recreo, casi nadie termino los treinta ejercicios pero eso al profesor no le importo el solo quería comer.

En el recreo los seis estaban reunidos pero emparejados como en la clase.

Rika estaba muy molesta por la actitud de Ryo, el término con ella y ahora quiere sacarle celos ¿qué le pasa? Pero ella no se va a dejar

Por lo visto tu ex está muy enojada-se burlo Alice

¿Tú crees?-pregunto Ryo

Sí, pero falta algo más emocionante-dijo Alice mirando a Ryo

¿Cómo qué?-se extraño Ryo

¿Qué te parece un beso?-sugirió Alice

No se esto no estaba previsto

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-dijo Alice y se fue a cercando a Ryo hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se juntaron en un beso

Rika… mira-señalo Henry

Solo uno Henry…por favor-pidió Rika

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Henry

Bésame…-ordeno Rika

No puedo eres mi mejor amiga, no…-dijo Henry

A Rika no le importo lo que dijo Henry ella lo beso impulsivamente, no sabía lo que hacía solo quería demostrarle a Ryo que él no es el único que puede besarse con otras personas.

Nonaka, Wong, MCconey y Akiyama a dirección -interrumpió un profesor

En ese instante los cuatro se separaron sabían lo que les esperaba, caminaron hasta la oficina del director

Director encontré a estos cuatro alumnos en una competencia de besos

Akiyama y MCconey

Vs

Wong y Nonaka

Bueno profesor vamos a tener que llamar a los padres, mande un reporte a cada uno por favor- ordeno el director

Por favor director no cite a los padres-pidió Alice- mándennos un castigo pero no les informe a los padres

¿Que podrían hacer?-pensaba el director- se van a quedar todas las salidas de esta semana a limpiar su salón ¿qué les parece?-pregunto irónicamente

Está bien, aceptamos-dijo Alice

Habla por ti-dijo Rika

¿Quieres que llamen a tus padres?-pregunto molesta Alice

Me da igual-respondió Rika

Chicas cálmense-dijo Henry

Hoy empiezan, pueden retirarse-dijo el director

Los cuatro se fueron a su salón Rika estaba muy molesta, ella no quería limpia, Alice prefería limpiar a que su papá se enterara, a los chicos les daba igual.

No me puedo concentrar en la clase me han pasado muchas cosas ¿qué hago?-pensaba Rika

En la salida los cuatro se quedaron a limpiar

Henry terminemos esto rápido-dijo Rika

¿Rika qué piensas hacer con Ryo?-pregunto Henry

No se…yo lo quiero, pero creo que el ya no y es mejor así-intento hacerse la fuerte

El te quiere, pero por su orgullo está dejando pasar a una persona especial-opino Henry

Qué lindo eres-dijo Rika abrazando a Henry-gracias

En ese momento entraron Ryo y Alice

¿Akiyama que tal besa Alice?-pregunto Rika

Primero-dijo levantado un dedo-no me llames Akiyama, segundo-levantando otro dedo-Alice besa muy bien creo que mejor que tu.

Rika se sorprendió por su respuesta no quería mostrarse débil pero lo hizo, salió corriendo del salón.

Ryo eres un idiota-insulto Henry y siguió a Rika-espera Rika

Rika paro y fue a abrazar a Henry

¡Lo odio!-dijo Rika entre sollozos

Tranquila Ryo no sabe valorarte

Pero tú lo escuchaste-dijo Rika

Lo dijo para ponerte así además tu preguntaste si sabes cómo es el de impulsivo que no piensa lo que dice. Por mi culpa te está pasando todo esto, yo no debí pedirte ese favor, nunca me lo voy a perdonar Rika. Yo te quiero mucho

Henry…-lo abrazo más fuerte

Alice escucho lo último que dijo Henry y comenzó a llorar

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ryo

Escuche a Henry decirle a Rika que la quiere mucho y no me quiero hacer ideas pero creo que están-finalizo Alice

Ryo pensó bien las cosas y tomo una decisión

¿Alice tú lo quieres olvidar?

Si…-se resigno Alice

Entonces te propongo algo sé que es algo tonto y muy rápido, pero creo que es la mejor solución ¿quieres estar conmigo?-pregunto directamente Ryo

Si…-respondió Alice acercándose a Ryo para besarlo

Henry y Rika, esta ultima ya más calmada, entraron al salón y vieron una escena muy dolorosa

Vamos a arreglar todo esto y te llevo a tu casa-dijo Ryo

Está bien-respondió Alice

Rika no dijo nada solo ordeno las carpetas. Cuando los cuatro terminaron Henry se fue con Rika y Ryo con Alice.

Parece que Ryo y Alice están ya no podemos hacer nada-comento Henry

Eso me temo estoy cansada de sus juegos ya no mas…

Rika solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer

Dime-

¿Quieres estar conmigo?-pregunto Henry

Henry si estamos vamos a malograr nuestra amistad y no quiero perderte-dijo sinceramente Rika

Tienes razón no se en que estaba pensando cuando te lo propuse-se disculpo Henry

Pero eso no quiere decir que he rechazado tu propuesta, la acepto, pero sin engañarnos Henry-concluyo Rika

Vamos te llevo a tu casa. Cuando llegaron Henry se despidió de Rika con un beso que ella correspondió

Gracias Ryo-dijo Alice

Gracias a ti-dijo Ryo y la beso-nos vemos

Con Henry me llevo mejor que con Ryo, creo que me puedo enamorar de él, es muy lindo, tierno y sobre todo comprensivo, pero como dicen en el corazón no se manda-pensaba Rika


End file.
